herotowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
HTD Day 23
Another week, another new release for HTD (and another late post, sorry about that). Fire is back and Shadow is still here. You will now have a character with all Fire skills, another with all Shadow skills, and the last with a mix. This gives you an idea of how your characters can have different skill setups and allows you to play around with each. The effect of the Shadow skills is now more apparent with it's new graphics, namely the DaT effect of Shadow. We've also added some cooldown visuals so you know what's going on when the skill you're spamming isn't triggering. There are also some new (re-colored, lawl) whelps flying around, they are a little older than the other ones so we've nerfed the younger original whelps to only be able to melee while the new ones can spit fireballs and will melee when someone is close to them. What's New: -Re-added Fire skills -Added Key Bindings, 0 is your Native Skill, 1 is skill slot 1, and 2 is skill slot 2. -Added new Native Skill graphics for Fire and Shadow, they are no longer just glows that gro -Made one hero all Fire, another all Shadow, and the last a mix which randomly picks which NS to use and which other two skills to use as well as which skill slots to put them in between 1 and 2 (so sometimes magical skills like the fireball and shadow bite will be in skill slot 1 for example) -Added new graphics for Shadow skill icons and effects -Added a new red whelp that is stronger than the original whelp and will attack you with fireballs unless you get close to them -Nerfed original orange whelp so that they can't spit fireballs anymore and only melee attack -Implemented Elemental Countering, currently with only two types of elemental skills this isn't going to be very noticeable but the Fire Native Skill (NS) will erase the Shadow NS because Fire counters Shadow (Currently only NS counter eachother, other skills are left alone for now). However, your heroes are clever (well a little anyway) and won't use their NS on a target that already has another NS on it unless it's the same type, otherwise they'll attack the target using one of their other skills. Each week I'll list and update the descriptions for the current skills available in the game. That way you guys know what they actually do (eventually there will be in-game descriptions). I'll just provide a brief description for now because the actual damage values and such will be changing a lot as we tweak them. You'll be able to see them in the future though. Key Terms: Direct Damage (DD) - Causes full damage instantly Damage over Time (DoT) - Causes continuous damage over a period of time Damage after Time (DaT) - Causes damage after a period of time has passed Here are descriptions for the current skills in the game: Fire: Burn (Native Elemental - Stackable DoT - Fire Burning Man Icon) - Sets your target on fire causing it to take continuous damage. Stacks up to five times. Grants the caster a Fire Charge that increases their Fire Damage. A character can hold up to five charges at a time. Flame Strike (Tier 1 Physical Elemental - DD - Fiery Sword Icon) - Attacks with your weapon ignited in flames. Fireball (Tier 1 Magical Elemental - DD - Fireball Icon) - Hurls a fireball at your target Shadow: Infliction (Native Elemental - Stackable DoT - Shadow Consuming Man Icon) - Inflicts your target with Shadow decreasing it's Physical and Magical Defense. Stacks up to five times. Grants the caster a Shadow Charge that increases their Shadow damage. A character can hold up to five charges at a time. Dark Strike (Tier 1 Physical Elemental - DD + DaT - Shadowy Sword Icon) - Attacks with your weapon engulfed in shadow, does additional damage after timer runs out. Shadow Bite (Tier 1 Magical Elemental - DD + DaT - Shadow Bolt Icon) - Casts a shadowy bolt at your target that fills it with darkness till it explodes, does additional damage after timer runs out. Currently in the Works: Revised Human Male Water/Nature/Light Elemental Skills Character Customization Character Skill Selection Interface Additions And More! Kevin currently has a poll going on his blog, KXN @ HTD for determing what order we'll be adding the elemental skills in (Ignore the The Second Element title, he's just extending the time and it won't let him change it). Shadow was winning originally so we did that as the second element already. On a final note, if you haven't been to Kevin's blog let me provide you with a glimpse of the revised Human Male who will be join the battle soon! Revised Human Male Thanks again for all the support guys! As always feel free to leave any suggestions, ideas, or just plain feedback that you might have in the comments! -Dan Category:HTD Day 23